Worth the Sacrifice
by lostsunsets
Summary: Quinn has always been willing to give up what she wanted for her sister Charlie. including Rachel, but first loves die hard. M for abuse, lang, and sexual content, including rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being the younger twin Charlie (by two minutes) she always got everything Quinn ever wanted. The music lessons, art classes, gymnastic lessons, everything; while Quinn was forced into her studies: science, history, mathematics, politics. Raised to become the daughter to inherit the family fortune and business. Quinn, of course being the older sister, didn't mind watching as Charlie succeed in everything she wanted. She would happily give up everything if it meant that Charlie would be happy and have the life she always wanted.

Now at the age of seventeen, Charlie was captain of the Cheerios, ruling McKinley with an iron fist, and dating the most beautiful and most talented girl in school: Rachel Berry. For the past year and a half it's been only her mom and her. Russell had left them for a tattooed freak and ever since Quinn came out to her parents, she was away at a "boarding school". Charlie missed her Quinn like mad, there wasn't a second that didn't go by without a prayer for Quinn to come home safely.

When Quinn came out, Judy allowed Russell to handle Quinn's "situation" she instantly regretted it when she heard her daughter's body crash into the bookshelf. Judy didn't get a chance to talk to Quinn since she followed Russell into his study and wasn't conscious to get out. The next day she was shipped off and hasn't heard a word from her family since. Judy couldn't count the amount of times she had cried herself to sleep and her heart pained by the amount of guilt she held.

It was a Friday night and the two Fabray women sat around the dinner table for their weekly dinner when Judy looked up from her plate and said, "Charlotte, I have something that I need to tell you." Putting her fork down, soft, fierce green eyes met blue. "I'm going to go get Quinn tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to come along?"

Charlie stared at her mother and couldn't believe what she said. After a year and a half, her big sister, her hero, her other half was going to be coming home. If it was one thing Quinn had that Charlie didn't it was strength. She couldn't count all the times Quinn had taken the blame for her something Charlie did. Biting her lower lip, Charlie began to think back at all the times Quinn protected her.

_An eight year old Quinn Fabray sat on the couch and flipped through her new book. It was one that she had longed for and she sat quietly as she read each page; enjoying the story of Alice. Her reading was interrupted as her sister came running in and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. But by doing so, her elbow accidentally knocked the lamp besides the arm rest off. The glass shattered and it was as if time stopped._

_Without thinking, Quinn hide her book in the cushions and stood in front of Charlie as Russell made his way into the living room from his study. He immediately looked pissed. "Who broke that?" He demanded eying the two blondes._

_Before Charlie could admit that she broke it, Quinn reached behind her and gave her hand a small reassuring squeeze and stepped forward. "It was an accident, Daddy. I'm sor-" She was cut off by a sharp slap to her cheek. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she shook her head refusing to allow her sister see the weakness in her eyes._

_That night, while sporting a nasty black eye, Quinn quietly made her into her sister's bedroom. Charlie had tears running down her face as she felt the dip in the bed behind her and her sister scooting close to her backside. A small arm slowly reached around to secure her safely around her. "Shh, don't cry Charlie. It makes me sad to see you cry," Quinn whispered softly against her sister's blonde hair. "No more tears, Char."_

_Leaning against her shoulder, Quinn kissed Charlie's cheek gently._

_"Why did you do that, Quinny?I broke the lamp, he should've hit me not you."_

_Soothing out her hair, Quinn smiled lovingly at her younger sister. "Because I love you, and would give everything for you to be happy. Sleep now, Char. Don't worry about anything. Just sleep. I'll take care of everything, I promise."_

"Charlotte?" Judy asked bring Charlie out of her memories.

"What time?" She asked quickly.

"It's a five hour drive, so I was thinking about seven." Charlie nodded.

The next day they made the trip to Westfield, New York. Parking the car, they got out of the car and made their way up to the building. Charlie stopped and looked around. The area was isolated and in the back of the yard was a shed and an involuntary shiver crept upon her. Sighing she walked back to her mother and into the house.

Stepping in, she instantly felt guilty that her sister has spent a year and a half in this place. Judy walked over to the man in charge and started talking to him and organizing the release papers. While Judy did that, Charlie looked around. She was staring at a piece of artwork, and she had no idea what it was of. "It's flamemega by Benjamin Morris." A voice spoke up behind her. Turning around, she saw her. Quinn leaned against the wall and smiled lovingly at her sister.

"Quinn." Charlie spoke. Taking a closer step, she took in her sister's appearance. Her bottom lip was completely busted and she had a black eye. She wore jeans and a black tank top. "I'm sorry."

"What do yo-" Quinn was cut off when Charlie flung herself into her sister's arms. Clinging unto her for dear life, Quinn was quick to return the hug.

"I'm so damn sorry, Quinn. I promise, I'll never let you down again. I'm sorry." Tears streamed down her face as she held her close.

"It's alright, Charlie. Everything is going to be alright. Shh." As she clung unto Charlie, Quinn felt tears coming on, but she shook them away. She needed to be strong for Charlie like she used to.

That night when they got home, Charlie led her upstairs to her bedroom. The room was empty except for a twin-sized bed and a dresser. "Dad kinda threw all of your things out. I was able to save a few things that you cared about like your books and your guitar, but he got rid of everything else. I'm sorry."

Looking down, Quinn shrugged, "It's fine. I understand... Thanks." Walking into the bedroom, Quinn tossed her duffel bag on the bed and looked around at her former bedroom. "I'll be down soon." She gave Charlie a reassuring smile and waited until she left.

Quinn slowly emptied her clothes and put them away into the dresser and closest. Sighing, Quinn made sure everything was where she wanted it before she walked out of the room and made her way downstairs. Reaching the top of the staircase she stopped when she heard Charlie's voice coming from the living room. "Well, I think they tried to beat it out of her...No, we haven't talked yet...Yes, I know...I just want her to return to her old self, ya know? She still feels like she has to protect me...I don't know what to do...Maybe...Okay, I'll talk to you later...Yeah, love you too, Rachel."

_Rachel._

That was someone Quinn wasn't supposed to remember. She was meant to have it beaten out of her memory. Who was she kidding? Rachel had always stayed with her. She was the reason she came out to her parents. She loved her with all of her heart. She was going to tell her the next day, but she never got the chance to. And now it was too late. Charlie had her, like everything else she wanted.

Sliding down the wall, Quinn tucked her chin in her knees and stared at her shoes and was quickly swept away by her thoughts.

Charlie closed her phone and walked towards the stairs and froze when she saw Quinn sitting there staring off into space. Slowly, Charlie made her way upstairs and sat next to her sister. "Quinn? You alright?" She asked, but was met with silence. Charlie gently took her hand and led her to her bedroom. Closing the door, she sat Quinn down on the bed and got comfortable across from her. "Quinn, you don't have to be the strong one all the time." When Quinn looked up and over at Charlie, Charlie saw something in her identical eyes that broke her heart. They were lifeless and broken. In an instant, Quinn was in Charlie's arms and having calm words whispered into her ear.

"What happened to you Quinn? Please tell me."

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Quinn asked, afraid of the answer.

"Of course, I would never laugh at you, Quinn."

Nodding, Quinn took a deep breath and began to tell her sister about the nightmare that she has been living.

_Mel Hill, owner of the "clinic", smiled evilly down at a fifteen year old Quinn and she instantly knew that she was either going to die, or barely survive, during the time she was to spend here to "get better". Roughly, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away to the shed that was located in the back. Opening the door, he threw her in and closed the door behind him. He walked over to a fire pit and began looking at irons. "Take that shirt off." He ordered._

_"No," she stated firmly._

_"Have it your way." He marched over to her and grabbed her by her hair and led her over to a block of wood. He then handcuffed her wrists in front of her then ripped her shirt off. "This is going to burn like a bitch."_

_Without warning, he pressed the iron onto her left shoulder blade. The blinding white pain clouded her vision. "Ahh!" She screamed, then quickly clenched her jaw shut. It took everything in her to make sure she didn't pass out. Heaven knows what he would do to her if she did. Pulling the iron away, he smirked when he saw his handiwork. A **L **was now present on her skin._

"Wait, he burned you?" Charlie asked horror clear in her voice.

Turning around, Quinn pulled her tank out of the way and revealed the now healed **_L _**and the number** 537**tattooed beneath the letter. "In case you were wondering, the number is the amount of times I was beaten. I got it the day before you guys came to get me."

Turning back around, Quinn looked at her horror struck sister and said softly, "The boys there..." Mentioning the boys brought tears to her eyes. Charlie shook her head as tears spilled out of their homes. "Mel would lock us in a room together with one...and he made the boys...r-rape us... He would video tape it to make sure that they really did..."

"Qui-"

"Charlie, whatever you do, please stay away from that place. Promise me. Never tell Dad...about Rachel." Her voice croaked and tears ran down her face. "I overheard your conversation."

"I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry you were put through that, I'm sorry that you always feel like you have to protect me, when it should be _me _protecting _you._I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Rachel. I'm so sorry for everything, Quinn."

Shaking her head, Quinn was quick to take her hands into her own. "Char look at me. It's not your fault. None of it. It's not your fault that we have a shitty Dad. And I'd do anything for you, you know that. As for Rachel, I just want you to be happy, and if Rachel is that for you, then go for it. Show her the amazing love that you can give. Yes, I loved her. But that was a long time ago, I don't even know her anymore. Charlie, just promise me that you will be happy, no matter whatever hell I'm going through. Just be happy?" Charlie nodded. "Good. Now, no more tears, you know I hate it when you cry. It's my kryponite."

Charlie chuckled and hugged Quinn, never wanted to let go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With Charlie gone to Rachel's Monday night for their movie date, Quinn was left with Judy. Quinn had to force Charlie to go so that she could talk to her mom, and because Charlie was never leaving her side. Now Quinn stood by the staircase and Judy was in the living room reading a book. Taking a deep breath, Quinn made her way over to where her mother was sitting. "Hey, Mom can I sit?" Quinn asked, her voice sounding stronger than it had when they brought her home.

"Sure, Quinny," Judy smiled softly and moved over. "Is there something on your mind?"

Slowly Quinn reached out and took her mother's hand, she then looked into her blue eyes and said, "It's okay, Mom. I never have or will blame you for what Dad did. You were afraid of him, but you aren't anymore and I'm proud of you. I love you Mom, what happened doesn't change that. I will always love you, no matter what happens. Okay?"

"I'm sorry Quinn."

"I know," Quinn said as she took her mother into her arms and held her, as they both cried.

Charlie and Rachel laid on Rachel's bed, the movie had ended a few minutes ago. Neither girl said anything after the movie had ended, instead, Charlie has wrapped her ankle around Rachel's and intertwined their fingers. "Hey Rach?" Charlie spoke after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at the Fabray twin.

"Does Quinn being back change anything between us?"

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and kept eye contact with those green eyes. Searching them she saw the sincerity and the question swimming in the orbs. "Charlie, I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you. Did I love Quinn? Yes. But you are the one I want to be with. Alright?"

Charlie nodded then leaned up and placed her lips softly on Rachel's. Rachel laid back down and Charlie rolled on top of her. She brought her hand to the side of her face and deepened the kiss. "I love you too."

Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around her back and ran her tongue along Charlie's bottom lip, asking for access which was granted. Their tongues met each girl savoring the taste of the other. Charlies hands slipped beneath her shirt and palmed her breasts, while Rachel grabbed her ass and pulled her closer.

Charlie changed tactics and began to kiss, nip, and suck at her neck.

Tuesday morning both Fabrays stood at the entrance of the McKinley. Charlie in her cheerleading uniform and Quinn in jeans and a t-shirt with a Broken Iris logo on the front. Looking around, she saw other students at their lockers and laughing with their friends. Many of the students were looking at the twins with either a look of fear, or of curiosity. "I don't know if I can do this, Char," Quinn said as she looked at her sister.

"You can do anything, Quinn."

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." Quinn smiled.

"Look if anyone gives you any shit, just tell me and I'll take care of it, I promise. Call or text me if you need anything, alright?" Quinn nodded. "Kay. I hate to do this, but Coach needs to see me for something or other, so I'll walk ya to your locker then I have to go. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at lunch right?"

"Definitely." Charlie showed her her locker then with a gentle kiss on the cheek, she left.

Sighing, Quinn watched her sister walked down the hall like she owned it. A smile crept on her lips, she knew Charlie can act as if nothing touched her. She loved that about her. She was positive that no one saw the real Charlie other than herself, Rachel, and possibly Santana and Brittany.

The first bell rang and she turned back to her locker and began to work the combination. Opening the door, she saw that all of her books were already there, probably by her sister's doing. Smiling she looked at her schedule then grabbed a notebook and the needed textbook.

Rachel watched the blonde at her locker and when she closed it, she decided that it was the moment to talk to her again. The year and a half without her had been hard. Quinn was her best friend, the only one she could talk to about anything and not have her run away from her. Quinn was also the one she could rely on.

Taking a deep breath, she approached the blonde. She saw her busted lip and the black eye that was barely healing. "Quinn?" She said as she stood behind her and waited for the blonde to turn around.

As she turned around, Quinn already knew who it was that said her name, the person had been on her mind constantly. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the brunette. She was as beautiful than ever and she could see the concern, and shock in her chocolate eyes. "Hi Rachel."

Rachel stood there unable to find any words that were appropriate at the moment. There was so much that she wanted to say to the blonde, but she knew that this wasn't the right time or place. Stepping closer, she knew that all she wanted for the time was to be in the blonde's arms again. So she wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight. "I've missed you," she said as tears traveled down her face and unto Quinn's shoulder.

Dropping her books she tighter her grip on the brunette and said, "I know, I've missed you more than I've missed anyone else."

The girls stayed in each others embrace until the warning bell rang. Rachel loosened her grip on Quinn and tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled shyly, "Sorry."

Shaking her head, Quinn's smile grew. "Don't be, that was the best hug I've had in a year and a half." Rachel's smile grew as well.

"What class do you have?" Rachel asked as she bent down and picked her books up. "History?"

"Yeah with Stewart." Quinn said as she took the books.

"Me too." With those two words, Quinn's heart skipped a beat.

"Walk me to class?"

Rachel's heart warmed and she broke out into a mega watt grin. "Sure thing."

The walk to class with Rachel was so far the best thing that could've happened that day. It turned out that she shared four classes with the brunette and in every class, Rachel would save her a seat. The last class of the day was Math and as she sat next to Rachel, she whispered, "Is Glee still going on?"

"Of course! Wanna join? You were an amazing singer during Sophomore year."

"I don't know. Things have changed."

"Not everything," Rachel insured. "I'm still here."

"Rachel, I've changed. I'm not the Quinn you used to hang out with anymore. I'm broken. And nobody; not you, not Charlie, nobody can save me. Things have happened and I don't know if I'll ever be able to be my old self again. I'm sorry, but it's going to be a while before I can sing again."

Rachel reached over and grabbed her hand, running her thumb across her fingers. "Quinn, you've been through a lot, more than I can possibly imagine, but you'll always be my Quinn."

Ducking her head down, Quinn looked at her and said, "Rachel..."

"Let me try, Quinn. Please let me try. I know I can do something to help you," she whispered. Neither one of them heard the bell ring for the end of the day, they were too lost in each others eyes.

Quinn nodded and before she knew what was happening, both girls were leaning in and soon there was no more space between them, and their lips connected. It was soft, and they barely fully kissed before, Quinn pulled away. "I'm sorry. I gotta go." Quickly, Quinn collected her things and ran out of the now empty classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here's the next chapter. Not too happy with how it turned out. let me know what you think! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Quinn ran out of the classroom as fast as she could and didn't stop until she reached her bedroom. Dropping her bag by the door, she fell onto her bed and allowed the tears to flow. She couldn't believe what she just did. She kissed Rachel Berry. Love of her life. But most importantly, Charlie's girlfriend! She just got home and already she was screwing everything up. Shaking her head, she hated herself for kissing Rachel and possibly ruining their lifetime friendship, breaking Charlie's trust in a heartbeat.

Sitting up, Quinn heard the front door close and footsteps climbing the staircase. Looking at her clock, she saw that it was too early for her mother to be home and knew that it was Charlie. Rachel probably told her what happened and now she was her to kill her twin and make it look like an accident. Slowly the door creaked open and low and behold, Charlie stood before Quinn and walked up to her sister. "Hey," Charlie said as she sat beside Quinn.

"Hi." Quinn wiped the tears away and pulled her lower lip between her teeth, nibbling gently on it.

"Rachel told me what happened." Quinn remained silent. "Look, I know that I haven't been as close to her as you have your entire life and with everything that happened to you… Do you still love her?"

"Yes. I still love her. But Charlie she loves you and I'm fine with that."

"Do I have to fight you for her?"

Sighing, Quinn shook her head. "No. You guys belong together." With those words, a tear trailed down her cheek, but thankfully Charlie didn't see her wipe it away. "It won't happen again."

* * *

><p><em>Rachel sat on her bed flipping through an old photo album when a knock came from her door. Closing the book full of memories with Quinn, she said, "Come in." It was Charlie and Rachel noticed a look in her eyes that made her worry. "Char, what's up? You seem distressed."<em>

_Sighing, Charlie sat down on the bed besides Rachel and brought her in for a kiss. It was sweet and short. Pulling away, she took her hand and started rubbing circles over her skin. "I love you Rachel, you know that right?"_

_She was quick to answer. "Of course, I do. I love you too." Charlie gave a small nod. "Charlie, what is it?"_

"_Do you? Love me? Or is it Quinn you see every time you see me?"_

"_What? This is about Quinn? Charlie, look at me… That kiss meant nothing. You're the one I want to be with. Not Quinn. You. I love you." Standing up, Charlie began pacing around the room. Rachel got up and grabbed her arms forcing her to turn around and look at the small brunette._

_Tears were refusing to fall out of her green eyes. "Look me in the eye and tell me you love me more than you love Quinn."_

_Rachel froze. She couldn't lie to Charlie about her feelings for Quinn. Her heart has always belonged to Quinn, ever since she was six. Quinn was her best friend, the only one who stood up to the bullies for her. She couldn't help it but when she dated Charlie, it was Quinn who she pictured when they were kissing._

"_I can't…" Rachel said as tears silently made their way down her cheeks._

_Nodding sadly, Charlie stared into her brown orbs and said, "I loved you, more than anything. So if you've ever loved me, promise me something… Take good care of Quinn. She's been through a lot, so just take good care of her. Okay?"_

"_I'm so sorry, Charlie. I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

"_It's okay, Rach." She reached out and wiped her tears off her cheeks. She then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I'll see you around, Rachel." She then walked out the door._

* * *

><p>Charlie turned to her sister and pulled her closer to her. She then whispered into her ear, "I broke up with Rachel, Quinn. She loves you, you know. I want you to be happy, Q, just as much as you want me to be happy. And if Rachel makes you happy, then you deserve her."<p>

"Charlie…"

"It's my turn to make sacrifices for you, Quinn. Besides, it was always you and Rachel. Don't worry about me, I'll find someone else. But your heart has belonged to Rachel since you met her."

Quinn placed a soft kiss on Charlie's cheek and said, "I love you. But I don't want to sacrifice your love for hers. You mean more to me, than Rachel. You're my little sis."

"By two minutes."

"Still."

"Quinn, it's okay, I'll still love you, just the same. I promise."

* * *

><p>The next day, Quinn made her way to her locker, the student body not paying any attention to the Fabray twin. She entered her combination and retrieved the needed books for class when she felt someone approaching her. Turning around, she saw a blonde boy with cute lips and a smile present. "You must be Quinn," he said as he extended his hand. "I'm Sam."<p>

"Nice to meet you," she smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

"So are you into Rachel too?"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Well, I just figured that since Charlie is dating her, that maybe you were into her as well. I apologize."

"No, it's alright. Yeah I am. And Charlie isn't dating her anymore. They, uh, broke up."

"So do you know if she's seeing anyone else?"

"No. Are you into her?"

He smiled shyly and looked away, that motion telling her everything. Quinn grinned and said, "She likes Lilies and has a thing for Starbursts."

Suddenly she was pulled in a hug and Sam said, "Thank you so much, you just became my best friend."

"Whatever. She has a free period in next hour." Next thing she knew he was off yelling a thanks over his shoulder.

Sighing, Quinn made her way down the hallway and as she passed the choir room she heard music and a voice that the angels would be jealous of. Backing up, she peered through the window and saw Rachel sitting at the piano and singing a melody. From her spot at the door, she could see that the brunette was upset and she instantly felt guilty for being the cause of it. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and approached the small singer.

"Rachel?" She said, her voice quiet and soft, not wanting to disrupt the diva.

Facing the blonde, Rachel saw the worry and sadness that was present. "Hey Quinn," she muttered.

Sitting down she gently took the brunette's hand and brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Rachel. For everything. Maybe I shouldn't have come back; after all, I've just been ruining your life."

"Is that what you think? Charlie breaking up with me was your fault?"

"Wasn't it? I haven't seen her happier than when she was with you, and now that I'm back, she hasn't been herself. And I know it's because of me. So just tell me, Rachel. Did she break up with you because of me?"

"Not exactly, Quinn…" Taking a deep breath and steadying the tears in her eyes, Rachel said, "She asked if I pictured you when I kissed her, if I loved you more than her."

"What did you say?"

"I'm not a liar, Quinn and I didn't want to hurt her more. But I did. And that's why we broke up. I couldn't lie to her and tell her that I loved her more than I loved you. Because for me it's always been you; Quinn Fabray, the older, protective Fabray."

Looking into her eyes, Quinn bit her lip and slowly shook her head. "I love you too, Rachel. More than you know, but I can't do that to Charlie. I'm sorry, but I can't, not at the expanse of my sister's love and trust for me. You two just broke up and I don't want to rub it in her face. I'm sorry. Maybe soon, but not now."

"I understand, Quinn. You love Charlie, and are willing to do anything for her, that's what I love about you. You do anything to protect those close to your heart. I respect that. Can we still be friends, like before?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, Rachel." She smiled as Rachel flung her arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

Who knows, maybe things will start to look up for Quinn? She only hoped they did.

* * *

><p>AN: Not sure what's going to happen next. so it might be awhile before the next update. requests on what you'd like to see happen? REVIEW! :)


End file.
